Chain saws used in, for example, logging operations require regular and frequent maintenance to keep the saws in efficient operating condition. Under typical conditions a logger or other chain saw user will travel on foot a considerable distance into the forest from the logger's truck or other base of operations, and the saw user must carry the tools and supplies needed to adjust and maintain the saw. Those tools typically include at least one socket wrench with two different sized sockets, a screwdriver, and a chain file. Keeping up with separate tools and avoiding loss and/or breakage while they are carried can be a problem.
Various types of combination tool devices are known in the prior art for various uses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,190 to Gagnon discloses a combination of cutting tools, including a hatchet, a handsaw with an assortment of interchangeable blades, and a utility knife. Though useful for its intended purpose, the Gagnon tool does not provide the tools needed for field maintenance of chain saws and similar motor driven tools.
Another example of a combination tool is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,796 to Desjardins. The Desjardins patent discloses a combination scraper and file tool, with the file stored in a recess in the scraper. Again, the Desjardins tool does not provide a combination of tools useful for the purpose of maintaining gasoline engine driven tools such as chain saws.
Tool devices combining a double-ended socket wrench and a screwdriver are known in the art, but the prior art tools do not include a file or provide a way to protect a file.
There remains a need for a combination tool including the implements particularly needed for the maintenance of chain saws and other gasoline engine driven tools.